PriHeaPC31
Let's ・La・Mix It All Up! The Queen's Big Battle! '(レッツ・ラ・まぜまぜ！ 女王の大バトル! ''Rettsu・Ra・Mazemaze! Joō no Dai Batoru!) is the thirty-first episode of Prism Hearts Precure. A tribute to KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode, this episode marks the return of the main cast, Usami Ichika (Cure Whip), Arisugawa Himari (Cure Custard), Tategami Aoi (Cure Gelato), Kotozume Yukari (Cure Macaron), Kenjou Akira (Cure Chocolat), and Kirahoshi Ciel (Cure Parfait). Summary Still unsure of what she wants to do with her life, Jou decided to try out a job of tutoring. After helping Maya with her summer homework, they about a strange patisserie shop that’s suddenly popped up in the middle of town. Major Events * The Cure Parfait Prism Card is obtained in this episode, but the KiraKira Miracle Petal was stolen by Dark Onibi. * This episode marks the debut of Salty Pepper, a character from the KiraKira manga, as well as marks the return of Usami Ichika (Cure Whip), Arisugawa Himari (Cure Custard), Tategami Aoi (Cure Gelato), Kotozume Yukari (Cure Macaron), Kenjou Akira (Cure Chocolat), Kirahoshi Ciel (Cure Parfait), Kenjou Miku, and Pekorin * Kettei Natsumi makes a cameo near the end of the episode Plot In Black Hole's domain, Dark Onibi was waiting in his lab for Bottom to arrive with the Dark Linkle Stone that he sent to retrieve from Mio after he felt like he collect enough data. He wanted the Linkle Stone back since he wanted to improve on the stone's power to steal Miracle Petals. Meanwhile, Jou was tutoring Maya at her house since she had forgotten to do her summer homework. This also gave Kuroro and Kumonoso time to bond and help regain her memories. During this, the young girl noted her natural affinity for teaching, something that wasn't lost on the heiress. She soon admitted that back then, she used to babysit for a time due to her parent's investors sometimes bringing their children over. That was how she got to know two girls, one named Tategami Aoi of who often shared her love of music, and the other being Kenjou Akira of whom they shared a sisterly bond. After Maya suggested that she could become a teacher, the Kogo heiress doubted that since she had tried several times to apply for a job but due to either her age or her attitude she was turned down. This made her wonder if inheriting her family's company was the right thing was her decision, or something that thrust upon her due to being the only child of the two. Afterwards, the two noticed a flyer about a patisserie shop that had recently opened. Curious about this, the four decided to check the store out and to their surprise, Kuroro recognizes the store as the KIRAKIRA Patissere, the home of the KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode. Once inside, Maya could not help but marvel at the various sweets on display and began to drool at the mouth. Ayumi was surprised that Maya was acting a bit like Hojou Hibiki, aka Cure Melody from the Suite Pretty Cure, since she could remember several times that she had caught the girl stealing cakes from her partner Precure. Just then, they noticed that Aya and the others were there just as Usami Ichika appeared and greeted the two. Kuroro soon introduced himself to the former Cure Whip as Jou reunited with Aoi and Akira. The former student and tutor reminisced on how the former helped the latter through middle school, only to laugh as now the roles were reversed due to their experience as Precure. Meanwhile, Kumonoso was confused by her partner's behavior as she had never seen Maya act like this before. The cat fairy however told her that it was fine since this is a chance for the girl to help re-discover herself, before telling her that she's already a great partner as is. As the spider fairy thanked him for the words of encouragement, Pekorin arrives and notes how close the two fairies were getting, much to their embarrassment. Back with the Precure, Aya soon explained to Jou that they were on the hunt for the last of the KiraKira Prism Cards, which was located surprisingly at the KiraPati. Sakura noted that it was more than likely the card for Kirahoshi Ciel's Cure Form; Cure Parfait. Wanting to help out, Jou decided to ask Yukari if she could help the store out, noting the vast amount of customers that were coming in with Maya chiming in to help as well. Touched by the two's willingness to help, the former Cure Macaron accepts their offer and Ichika allowed them to serve as a waitress for the coming two weeks. One day, the employees of the KiraPati, Jou included, noticed that the Kirakaru from the chocolate supply in Yokohama was being stolen by a brand new villaness named Salty Pepper, who was under Noir before his fall and had the Cure Parfait Prism Card in hand. The two Prism Hearts Cures soon stepped out and transformed in order to fight this foe and her minions. At first, she was expecting the Cures to fight with their Miracle Prism Lights only to receive a flying side kick from Cure Noble instead. The two then used a combination of Cure Chocolat and Cure Macaron, and then Cure Miracle and Cure Magical in order to defeat her troops. However Salty fought back, using her whip to strike back at the Cures before she threatened for them to stand down, lest she turns Akira's sister Miku into a Minikan. Not wanting her sister to get hurt, Akira offers herself in exchange for her sister's safety and for the Kirakiraru to be returned. Salty accepted, taking the former Cure Chocolat before whipping her Prism Card from Jou and leaving the scene, claiming that she had finally gotten what she had most desired. Back at the KiraPati, Miku was worried about what was going on and wondered why Salty Pepper would want her sister. Ciel, feeling like she deserved to know the truth, told Miku the truth about what her sister's been doing for almost a year or two. However, the little girl soon began to see the resemblance between her sister and Cure Chocolat and was ecstatic that her sister was a superhero. As the group tried to formulate a plan, Aoi proposed that they'd use the Elder's power to track down her hideout. Yukari on the other hand noted that she went with her out of her own free will and suggested they'd respect her wishes. While Maya and Miku began to bond with each other, the others were confused as to why the former Cure Macaron was acting so calm about this, only for Jou to realize that she was the most affected by Salty Pepper's words and actions. Meanwhile, Salty Pepper brought Akira to Dark Onibi who had requested the girl to be brought to him. As he examined the young girl, he took out the newly refined Dark Linkle Stone before taking the KiraKira Miracle Petal from here. He then examined it as the former Cure Chocolat was treated as a possession by the Salty Pepper, even being whipped as a form of 'house breaking'. Afterwards, he gave the Miracle Petal to her as compensation for helping him examine the new Dark Linkle Stone. Back with the Precure, they had just arrived as Jou contacted her team mates about the situation. As for Yukari, Jou noted that the former Cure Macaron was very distraught despite her calm demeanor and asked what was ailing her. Obviously, Yukiari did not want to talk about it at first, but she admitted that she was feeling a pain in her heart and didn't know if she believed in Akira's initial claim that she would be able to resolve the conflict. This was something that Jou knew all to well since she had dealt with situations like this before, especially recently when it came to her team mates. With some words of encouragement, she was able to bring Yukari's spirits back up, just in time for Aya and the others to arrive. Once the two groups reached Salty Pepper's cat castle, the Prism Hearts Cures gave Ichika, Himari, Aoi, and Yukari their powers back. Afterwards, Miku tried to run off in hopes of freeing her sister, much to Ichika's shock since she tried to stop her. As the group traversed through the castle, Maya tried to keep Miku safe but her sweet tooth made it hard for the girl to even stay focused on the mission. Once they reached Salty Pepper, Miku saw that the villaness was about to brand Akira using a very hot iron and pushed the villaness away. The Precure tried their best to try and offer a replacement gift to Salty Pepper, ranging from a sweet created by Ciel to a bodypillow from Aya. However this enraged her as she used the newly corrupted Cure Chocolat Prism Card to turn Miku into a werewolf-like Kan Chocolat as their punishment, forcing the two Cure groups to transform and try and quell the monster. Wanting to 'become one' with Akira, she used the KiraKira Miracle Petal she was given to trap the former Cure Chocolat and use the Kirakiraru to create a molten pot of cheese for them to fall into. However with the team work of both Cure Macaron and Cure Noble, the two were able to stop that from happening and retrieve the card. Afterwards, Cure Noble used the Kirakiraru Prism Fantasy in order to purify Kan Chocolat while Cure Papillon used the power of Cure Wing in order to blow Salty Pepper away and gain the Cure Parfait Prism Card. With the day saved, the group earned the KiraKira Cures' approval to have their power. Before they left, the former Cure Macaron thought about putting a mark of her own on Akira, which caused the other Cures to cringe in fear of her using a branding iron. However Yukari soon noted that she wanted to use a more 'luscious mark' on the girl as she licked her lips. Miku asked what she meant, but a furiously blushing Akira told her that she'll know when she's older. As the two groups shared a laugh, a jogging athlete in yellow attire couldn't help but smile at the sight. Elements/Homages to KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode * This episode is essentially an semi-adaptation of Pretty Cure Collection Extra Chapter 01 from the KiraKira manga, albeit modified to fit into the plot of Prism Hearts. * The title references the Precure's transformation phrase (Let's ・La・Mix It All Up!) * Kan Chocolat shares both her appearance and power with that of Diable Characters '''Cures *Kyuseishu Aya / Cure Light *Mizumi Sakura / Cure Splash *Kogo Jou / Cure Noble *Sukui HIkari / Cure Trinity *Gensou Saya / Cure Mirage *Sanagi Maya / Cure Papillon *Usami Ichika / Cure Whip *Arisugawa Himari / Cure Custard *Tategami Aoi / Cure Gelato *Kotozume Yukari / Cure Macaron *Kenjou Akira / Cure Chocolat *Kirahoshi Ciel / Cure Parfait Mascots *EnEn *Gureru *Kuroro *Yumeta *Chikurun *Komonoso *Pekorin Villains * Dark Onibi * Sakebu Mio / Cure Hunter * Bottom * Salty Pepper Secondary Characters * Sakagami Ayumi *Kenjou Miku *Kettai Natsumi Prism Changes * Prism Changes in Let's ・La・Mix It All Up! The Queen's Big Battle!' ' ** Cure Light - N/A ** Cure Splash - N/A ** Cure Noble - Cure Chocolat, Cure Miracle ** Cure Trinity - N/A ** Cure Papillon - Cure Macaron, Cure Magical, Cure Wing ** Cure Mirage - N/A * This the second episode to not feature a full-team Prism Change Trivia * This marks the first time that a character from the Precure manga would appear in the anime proper Category:Prism Hearts Precure Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Article stubs